


Trouble is A Friend of Mine

by Starlightslaughter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, soni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightslaughter/pseuds/Starlightslaughter
Summary: I had to post this because it had been sitting in drafts too long and a03 was threatening me.Stone x you x RobotnikStone leaves and you have to take care of a moody doctor while you're sick. He's also an ass-
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone/Reader, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Trouble is A Friend of Mine

Being sick made you bitter, being bitter meant you took less bullshit and started to snap at others more. Agent Stone knew this and did his best to keep you away from your boss every time it happened. This time however Agent Stone was handling some business across seas for Robotnik; you'd gotten sick the morning he left so he had no clue of the situation either. You were four days into being sick now- and even if you could have stayed home, you were too stubborn. That would have just made you depressed, so you took a shower to break your fever in the mornings and kept your mouth busy with menthol drops. If anyone had dared to pay attention to you they would have noticed your body shaking from simple tasks- holding a cup, gripping a pen, even trying to open doorknobs.

The gloves and facemask you wore weren't new to this situation, Dr. Robotnik had insisted you were filthy the moment you had been assigned to be his co-second hand after a labor law was passed onto the government. (Basically, Ivo had overworked Stone to the point quite a few of his bosses would be charged with torture if they didn't hire another person). And since they couldn't tell the madman to stop overusing his little toy, they got him a new one- twelve to be exact. You were lucky number thirteen, too much of a people pleaser and doormat to give Ivor a reason to fire you- and too stubborn to quit because of the man's antics.

So here you were, plucking away at keys on a desk and sending death glares at anyone who dared thinking about interacting with you. The watch Ivo insisted you wear began to buzz and vibrate on your wrist as a message came through, the text that popped up was a reminder you made for yourself. The boss was going to be coming into his office in fifteen minutes which meant it was time for you to make his coffee. Your brows knitted together, Robotnik claimed to not even like the latte's you made him- despite about a month of wasted off time Agent Stone took showing you how to make it the way he did. _"Favoritism in its finest form, ignorance",_ you bitterly thought to yourself as you made your way to the small kitchen and began meticulously measuring out ingredients for the beverage.

Your timing was perfect as you walked with two hot beverages in your hand. Dr. Robotnik had just opened the doors to his private office, completely oblivious to your existence as you slipped in, the door closing an inch behind your rump. You stood there for a good minute or so, feeling the cold radiate off the door and beckoning your feverish skin while you watched the doctor. You watched him as he sat down, looking just a smidgen distraught as he summoned a large playlist onto his hud. You realized as he sampled the fourth one, he hadn't once listened to any music since Stone was gone. Deciding enough was enough you reached behind and wrapped your knuckles against the door, effectively making your boss jump in his skin. Quickly he ripped himself from his plush chair and spun to face your sickly figure.

 **"Don't startle me like that you worm!"** It was amazing how close the man felt in your personal space while still keeping such a distance from you, as he jabbed an angry gloved finger at your face while approaching you.

"Sorry, Sir, your coffee?" You had what was usually a very soft and calming voice, due to being sick and coughing in your sleep though- it now had a subtle rasp accompanied by a lack of energy. _"He's probably going to be upset that I'm not as chipper as Stone is when doing this."_ Sure enough, the way you presented his drink did make Robotnik twinge with longing for his main assistant. He let out a "humph" anyways and grabbed his drink from the beverage holder in your hand. 


End file.
